


Shall We Dance

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Festivals, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Callum teaches Rayla how to dance





	Shall We Dance

A few days later after Azymondias hatched, the trio bid farewell to Ellis and Ava as they parted ways. As the trio were walking, they spotted a nearby village which welcomed both humans and elves as they both wish for peace for the two sides. As the villagers welcomed them, they learned that the trio is carrying the dragon prince, Azymondias.

The village head decided to throw a party to celebrate the return of the dragon prince and their chance for peace between the humans and the elves.

As Ezran, Bait and Zym helped themselves with the food on the table, Rayla and Callum both sat next to each other and watched the villagers dancing. As the two watched the villagers dancing, Callum glances at Rayla and saw her smile, a smile of joy and hope for peace. She looked very beautiful, he can’t deny it.

Ezran saw this and tapped his brother’s shoulder and whispered to him “Ask her to dance with you”.

Callum stood up, took a deep breath, reached out his hand to Rayla and asked her “Would you care to dance, milady?”

“But I don’t know how to dance” Rayla said.

“I’ll teach you” Callum said.

Rayla took his hand and stood up and said “Alright then”.

“First, you put your left hand on my right shoulder” Callum said as he placed her left hand on his right shoulder. Callum then placed his right arm under Rayla’s left arm touching her upper left side.

“Finally, my left hand holds your right hand” Callum said as he held her right hand with his left hand.

Rayla blushed and awkwardly said “Oh, okay”.

“Okay then I’ll take two steps front and you take two steps back and vice versa and we’ll take two steps to the left and two steps to the right and then we repeat the process” Callum said.

“Wow, that sounds pretty hard” Rayla said.

“Don’t knock it till you try it” Callum said.

The two then followed the steps and they managed to dance to the slow melody played by the village band.  
“This isn’t so bad, I think I’m getting the hang of it” Rayla said.

“Told you so” Callum said.

As they danced, Rayla’s right hand lets go of Callum’s left hand and placed it on his left shoulder while Callum placed both of his hands on her waist. Rayla then rests her head on Callum’s chest making him blush.

“Thanks, Callum” Rayla said.

“For what?” Callum asked.

“For everything. If your brother didn’t show me the egg, the world would’ve lost its chance for peace, I would never have true friends, I would never learn to dance or even find true-”.

“Love?” Callum finished her sentence as he smirked at her.

Rayla blushed and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

“I know it was a bit hard to trust you with protecting the egg after you tried to kill me and Ezran, but after we spent time together travelling and taking care of each, I realized that I care for you, that you’re a person just like me, blinded by fear and anger and now that I think of it, I’m just glad that I met you even if you tried to kill me and Ezran” Callum said.

“Thanks again, Callum” Rayla said.

“No problem, Rayla” Callum said.

After a few seconds of silence, the two slowly leaned towards each other, slowly closing the gap as their lips met for a deep, passionate kiss under the moonlight and the stars. Rayla popped her foot up during the kiss. The villagers awed at the sight of young love between a human mage prince and a Moonshadow Elf assassin.

“I love you, Callum” Rayla said as she and Callum broke off their kiss.

“I love you too, Rayla” Callum said.


End file.
